1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method capable of operating a small object on a touch panel directly and naturally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in mobile terminal apparatuses, a high-definition display screen is mounted in accordance with improvement of the screen resolution of displays.
As a result, image display same as in general floor-standing type apparatuses can be implemented in recently-developed mobile terminal apparatuses.
For example, a thumbnail image of 64×64 pixels is displayed in the size of about 10 mm2 on a display screen of a general floor-standing type apparatus. On the other hand, on a high-definition display screen of a recently-developed mobile terminal apparatus, a thumbnail image is displayed in a smaller size (for example, in the size of about 4 mm2).
In addition, the number of pixels configuring the thumbnail image on the high-definition display screen is not changed from that of a general apparatus. For example, in the above-described example, a thumbnail image of 64×64 pixels is displayed on the high-definition display screen. Accordingly, in recently-developed mobile terminal apparatuses in which the high-definition display screen is mounted, the bird's eye view can be improved by simultaneously disposing many thumbnail images on the screen without degrading the visibility. The improvement of the bird's eye view is a requirement that may be particularly needed for a mobile terminal apparatus having a physically small screen area.
Meanwhile, as an operation for an object displayed on a touch panel of a mobile terminal apparatus, a direct operation performed by using a finger can be implemented (for example, see JP-A-5-100809).